Dwarves (Aeolia)
The Tales of Creation There are many tales and stories that have been told about how the dwarves came into existence. These diverse explanations have been not only been given by the dwarves but also by the realms of men and elves. The dwarves of Dirvia have strong beliefs that they were created by the god, Falconius the High. The Dirvian scholar, Tyne Redhair, wrote down in his book ''The Origins of Creation ''that the according to Dirvian tradition, Falconius was the first of the gods, and was the only one. He grew lonely and dissasfied, so he decided to create the races of Aeolia. It is said the Great Smith himself carved and sculped the dwarves from the rocks and boulders of the world. He was impressed that the dwarves were the perfect race, but when he tried to replecate this in the other races, they proved to have many flaws. The Dirvians proudly assert that the dwarves were Falconius' favorite race. The Men of the North assert that the dwarves were once giants that roamed the North. Legend says some of these giants grew so arrogant that they defied the will of the gods. The giants believed that their size meant they were able to challenge the gods. They terrorised the Men of the North for centuries, untill the gods decided to shrink them to their current size so they would feel the fear a small race would have. By Falconius. The High Kings of Dwarves According to legend, the first High King of the Dwarves was Dvarwo the Daring, who the skalds say could slay three men with one swing of an axe and could bed thrice as many maids in one night. It is not suprising that many and more dwarves of both noble and common blood claim descent from the dwarf who gave his name to the dwarven race. It is said his reign lasted three millenium in which no dwarf starved or sufffered injustice. It was said that when Dvarwo died, he was made a god by Falconius himself. After the death of Dvarwo the Daring, he was succeded by his twin sons, , whose name was used to call the dwarves. Dvarwo was the first High King of Dwarves. He was the only King of Dvarwia. He had two sons: Dirvos and Nirios. After the Battle at Dirvia Nirios fled. His son Nirxdarsos built Nirxdarsia. Niria His son Nirxnors I. was the second High King of Dwarves. His capital was Nirxnorsia. His sons Thorin Bronzebeard and Darxquezon Darxquezon attacked Thorinś Upper Niros but was defeated. He came as begger to the Dark Lord of Utemno.Their armies overrun Niria. Thorin Bronzebeard fled to Dirvia and with their king Meredáin they fled. Thorins son Náin I. and Meredáins daughter Uttaniana married founded Náinor. Brown Kingdoms A group of warriors from Dirvia led by Dirvos son Muradáin became friends with some black nirians After Darquezon came to Utemno they fled and Founded Emeraldia and Amethystia. Society The society of the dwarves is one that is based on traditions and customs that are rigidally enforced. They have ensured that their customs have survived intact for many millenium without any major changes. The elders and heads of dwarven society refuse to change the ancient traditions fo any individual, even of their own race. Clan and Caste The division of Dwarven society is divided into castes, and then the Culture The society and culture of the dwarves is one that is based on rigid tradition. Traditions and customs have survived intact for many millenium, and the society of the dwarves refuses to change these for any person, including for individual dwarves. Clans and Castes The society Arts and Songs = Dwarven society and culture is one based Dwarves have a long hatred of Orcs and Goblins. It is tradition to make fun of them, and many Dvarven books have satires about the Dwarves and Greenskins. Dwarves have a intrest in uncovering the past, and so many archeologist expedions take place since the reign of Nixnors I. Dwarves also use stone and steel in almost anything they make. They have mastered the use of blackpowder in thier muskets and cannons. But they are masters of the axe (Dvarvic: Ax) and war hammer(Dvarvic: Hálmer). Dwarves sing in great sagas, telling of great battles. Dwarves have strong family connections. No matter how distanly related, a relation is alway's welcome. Like Elves, Dvarven women are given as equal rights as men. They make as dangerous a foe as a berserk Orc. Category:Aeolia Category:Creatures Category:Dwarves